With the evolution of optical and semiconductor technology, has led to a flat panel display (Flat Panel Display) to flourish, and in many flat panel displays, LCD (Liquid Crystal Display, referred to as the LCD) because of its high space utilization efficiency, many superior characteristics of low power consumption, no radiation and low electromagnetic interference, has been used in all aspects of production and life.
The conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) driving system typically includes a programmable gamma (P-Gamma) circuit. The P-Gamma circuit generating a gamma voltage, the gamma voltage can be supplied to the data driving circuit for gamma correcting the pixel gray reference voltage generated by the data driving circuit to obtain a pixel gray voltage. The pixel gray reference voltage is provided for driving each pixel.
Then, the existing manufacture of the P-Gamma circuit is more complex and costly. Therefore, how to provide a driving system omitting P-Gamma circuit and enable to processing the gamma correction is a technical issue needed to resolve in the liquid crystal display device.